This invention relates to profile milling machines and more particularly to an improvement in a profile milling machine utilized to mill complete air foil forms.
Profile milling machines have been adapted to mill complete air foil forms for turbine blades by utilizing a long cam which moves in unison with a workpiece. The cams are expensive to manufacture and because of their length as it is difficult to obtain uniformity throughout their length. The turbine blade manufactured on such machines vary from blades to blade sufficiently that each blade is gauged, the measurements obtained are fed into a computer and the computer numbers the blades so that they could be arranged in a circular array in which a relatively uniform flow path through the array could be established by placing designated blades adjacent to each other.